Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a telematics terminal and telematics center for preventing vehicle discharge and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a telematics terminal and telematics center for preventing vehicle discharge and a control method thereof in which the current consumption amount of a modem unit provided in the telematics terminal is monitored so as to prevent electric discharge of a vehicle.
Discussion of the Related Art
Due to advances in electronic control technology, vehicle systems are gradually becoming more sophisticated. In particular, various vehicular devices, which were conventionally operated through mechanical methods, are now operated by electrical methods for the enhancement of driver convenience and safety. For instance, telematics is a compound word of telecommunication and informatics referring to a system that operates through a communication terminal mounted in the vehicle for analyzing various phenomena occurring in the vehicle and collecting various pieces of information necessary for driving. Telematics information, which is directed to a wireless data service for providing information during movement of transport units, may be transmitted and received using computers installed in transportation equipment, such as vehicles, aircrafts, ships, wireless communication technology, GPSs, and technology for exchanging text and voice signals over the Internet.
In order to utilize a telematics service, a telematics terminal capable of performing mobile communication with a global positioning system (GPS) must be installed in the vehicle. The telematics service applies mobile communication technology and location technology to vehicles and can thus provide information to drivers regarding vehicle accidents, theft sensing, driving path guidance, traffic and living information, games, and the like.
As an example, if a vehicle breaks down, a telematics terminal installed the vehicle enters a sleep mode in which the vehicle is driven at low power. In the sleep mode, the telematics terminal periodically receives a reception signal (Rx signal) alone. However, when the telematics terminal is disposed in a weak electric field or a shadow zone in which wireless communication is difficult, the telematics terminal not only receives the Rx signal but also transmits a transmission signal (Tx signal) to an external device. However, conventionally, if a vehicle is operated in a sleep mode for a long time, current from a telematics modem is continuously consumed and the vehicle may eventually be electrically discharged.